La fusión mas poderosa entre superheroes
by Son Emmanuel Sparda
Summary: Después de una poderosa batalla un guerrero capaz de destruir universos sin sudar llega al mundo de DC. Gogetto(Fusión de Vegetto y Gogeta)x MassiveHarem


Las Amazonas eran una raza de super mujeres inmortales que vivían en la mágica Isla paraíso. Creada y favorecido por Afrodita, la Diosa del Amor, las Amazonas prosperaron en paz durante siglos, pero permanecieron alejadas del mundo del Hombre

En los días de la antigua Grecia, hace muchos siglos, las Amazonas eran la nación más importante del mundo. En Amazonia, las mujeres gobernaban y todo estaba bien. Entonces, un día Hércules el hombre más fuerte del mundo, herido por las burlas de que no podía conquistar a las mujeres amazónicas, seleccionó a sus guerreros más fuertes, más feroces y aterrizó en las costas de las amazonas

La reina de las amazonas Hipólita, se encontró con Hércules en un combate personal, porque sabía que con su faja mágica, que le había regalado Afrodita, Diosa del Amor, no podía perder

Hipólita derrotó a Hércules, pero Hércules, con engaño, logró asegurar la faja mágica de Hipólita, y pronto las amazonas fueron llevadas a la esclavitud.Afrodita enojada con Hipólita por haber sucumbido ante las artimañas de los hombres, no haría nada por ayudarlos.

Finalmente, las Amazonas ya no pudieron soportar su sumisión a los hombres, e Hipólita volvió a apelar a la Diosa Afrodita. Esta vez no fue en vano, porque cedió y con su ayuda, Hipólita aseguró y robo la faja mágica de Hércules

Con la faja mágica en poder de Hipólita, las Amazonas tardaron mucho en superar a sus amos y arrebatándoles toda su flota, zarparon a otra orilla, porque era la condición de Afrodita que abandonaran el mundo del hombre y establecieran un nuevo mundo propio. Afrodita también decretó que siempre deben usar los pesados brazaletes formados por sus captores, como un recordatorio de que siempre deben mantenerse alejados de los hombres

Hasta ahora...

Podemos ver una niña de 8 años, cabello negro y ojos azules, vestida con un manto blanco estilo griego. La niña estaba paseando por la playa de la Isla Temiscira dando un paseo como suele hacerlo cada vez que puede. Hasta que algo llamo su atencion, era una persona en la costa y al parecer incosiente

Ella va corriendo hacia el y ve a un hombre de unos 20 años con grandes musculos bien marcados, su pelo era de color negro y erizado con algunos mechones en su frente, viste una ropa parecida a la de un artista marcial color azul y naranja con botas negras con puntas amarillas y guantes negros, con un chaleco negro con vordes anaranjados

Ademas de una cola de mono

La niña toma de las manos al hombre y lo empieza a arrastrar con dificulta por el peso que tenia el hombre, lo llevo hasta unas rocas donde los recosto. Vio que no tenia ninguna herida pero su ropa estaba sucia y maltratada

Ella toma un palo y lo empezo dar golpesitos en la cara. Hasta que sin querer metio la rama en la nariz del hombre haciendo que se despierte repentinamente asustando a la chica quien dio un grito cayendo al piso

El hombre de un salto se lavanta y parpadeo varias veces, luego miro a su alrededor y luego miro a la niña

Ambos se miraron por unos minutos en silencio

-¡Hola, soy Gogetto!-dijo el hombre levantando su mano en modo de saludo, su voz sonaba algo extraño como si 2 personas hablaran al mismo tiempo

El noto que ella parecia un poco asustada, entonces el con cuidado se acerca y pone su mano en la cabeza de la niña para acariciarla

-Tranquila, no te hare daño-dijo soriendole para calmarla, cosa que sucedio

-¿Cual es tu nombre, pequeña?-

-Diana-dijo la pequeña

-Que lindo nombre-dijo aumentando su sonrisa

Ella tambien sonrio

MOMENTOS DESPUES

Diana y Gogetto estaban sentados enfrente de una fogata, aun seguian en la playa y ambos estaban comiendo unos peces que Gogetto consiguio. Pero el comio una cantidad que Diana jamas imagino ver

-Entonces...esta isla solo tiene mujeres...-decia Gogetto comiendo un pez muy grande

-Correcto-dijo Diana con un pez en sus manos

\- Y eres la hija de la Reina Hipolita,¿verdad?-

-Asi es-

-Wow, eso es incrieble-dijo arrojando el esqueleto del pez a una gran montaña del resto de su comida atras suyo

-¿Y...tu eres una fucion de otras 2 fuciones?-pregunto esta vez Diana

El asintio comiendo otro pez

-¿Que tan poderoso eres?-

-Bueno...si te soy sincero ni yo se cual es el limite de mi poder, pero para darte un ejemplo. Con solo el 0.1% de mi poder puede llegar a destruir toda una galaxia-dijo despreocupado como si no fuera nada

-¡¿QUE?!¡Pero eso es imposible, entonces tendrias que ser un dios!-grito incredula la niña

-Bueno en cierta forma lo soy-dijo sobandose la pansa satisfecho por la comida

-¿A que te refieres?-progunto Diana muy confundida

-Veras yo soy un saiyajin, los saiyan son una raza de guerreros extraterrestres muy poderosos. Ellos tenian una leyenda que algun día naceria el Super Saiyajin, un guerrero de gran poder inmaginable...-

El saiyajin le conto una vaga historia y resumida de la historia de los saiyans, del como el Super Saiyajin es una transformacion con distintas fases y tambien la de el Super Saiyajin Dios

-¡Eres incrieble, Gogetto!-grito Diana mirando al pelinegro con admiracion

-Ojala pudiera ser tan fuerte como tu-

-Tal vez no llegues hacer tan fuerte como yo, pero puedo sentir un gran poder dentro de ti, si entrenas bien seras una gran guerrera-dijo Gogetto haciendo que la niña se alegre

Los 2 se quedaron hablando un buen rato, charlando y riendo, algo que a Diana le gustaba ya que al fin tenia un amigo con quien hablar y jugar. Hasta que Gogetto puso una cara seria, confundiendo a Diana

-¿Que pasa Gogetto?-

El saiyajin levanta su mano para agarrar justo a tiempo una flecha que le iba a dar en la cabeza

-Oh no...-susurro la niña sabiendo que significaba eso

Ambos miraron por donde vino la flecha y vieron a un grupo de amazonas motandas en caballos armadas hasta los dientes

Lideradas por Hipolita, madre de Diana

-Incrieble, si que son fuertes-dijo Gogetto sintiendo el nivel de poder de cada guerrera amazona, tenian el poder equivalente a la de un soldado de Freezer

-Gogetto, por favor no las lastimes-suplico Diana viendo al saiyajin que empezo a hacer estiramientos

-No te preocupes solo sera una batalla amistosa-dijo tronandose el cuello

-[Amistosa para ti...pero para ellas...]-penso Diana

Gogetto se pone en posicion de batalla y se lanza a gran velocidad hacia las amazonas. El extiende su mano y lanza unas esferas amarillas, todas las esferas impactaron en el suelo de la playa haciendo que se levante una nube de arena. Las amazonas no podian ver nada por la nube

-¡Todas preparence!-grito Hipolita, ella era una version adulta de Diana y usaba una armadura que resaltaba su bellesa

Varias amazonas empezaron a caer incosientes y no podian ni ver a su atacante

-Apolita, ¿ves algo?-pregunto la Reina Amazona

-No-contesto con frustracion una amazona de cabello mas oscuro y lleva un armadura gris con dorado que se ajusta a su cuerpo de reloj de arena

-¡Muestrate cobarde!-

-¡HAAAAAA!-grito Gogetto desatando una poderosa rafaga de viento que disipo la nube de arena

La Reina y su general miraron a sus mejores guerreras atadas y otras incosientes

-[Acabo con ellas en menos de un minuto]-penso Diana observando el enfrentamiento

-Infeliz-dijo Apolita apretando los dientes

Hipolita solo miraba con asombro al hombre en silencio

El saiyajin extiende su brazo y con su mano le hace una seña para que lo ataquen. Apolita cegada por la ira carga hacia Gogetto sacando su espada, el pelinegro solo sonrie y desaparece para despues reaparecer en frente de la amazona, sorprendiendola. El prepara un puñetazo y Apolita levanta su escudo para bloquear el ataque pero cuando el puño choco contra el escudo, Apolita salio disparada unos metros hacia atras hasta detenerse

Cuando se levanto sintio como su brazo izquierdo en donde tenia su escudo le dolia y vio con sorpresa que este esta destrozado

Ella lanza su escudo a un lado y agarra con fuerza su espada

-Te dare una ventaja para que sea una batalla justa...-

El se cruza de brazos y mira desafiante a la amazona

-No usare mis brazos-

La amazona aprieta los dientes de la ira con una vena que sobresale de su frente

-¡No te burles de mi!-grito corriendo hacia el

Ella lanza cortes a diestra y a siniestra pero el saiyajin solo esquiva cada ataque como si nada, para el esto es un juego de niños

-Deberias calmarte, tu enojo solo te hace predecible-dijo calmado Gogetto moviendose de un lado para otro

-¡Cierra la boca!-

Cuando la hoja de a espada estaba por tocarlo, esta le atravezo como si fuera un fantasma

-¿Que...?-dijo Apolita sorprendida

-¿Acaso no puedes darme? Que lastima das-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Quien o que eres?-

-Es de mala educacion pedirle a alguien su nombre sin averse presentado...solo dire que soy un saiyajin-

Hipolita miraba el encuentro con mucha atencion, sobretodo al saiyajin

-Hasta ahora solo has estado a la defensiba...¡Atacame!-le ordena la amazona poniendose en guardia

-¿Atacarte? Bien si tu lo pides...-

Los ojos de Gogetto brillaro por un instante y la amazona salio volando hacia atras callendo a los pies de Hipolita incosiente por el golpe a alta velocidad, ni Diana ni su madre vieron el ataque

La reina de las amazonas miraban con algo de miedo al saiyajin, este la miraban tambien ella pero su exprecion era una muy seria

-¿Por que me atacaron?-pregunto Gogetto con voz fria

-Tu querias dañar a mi hija-

Ante esas palabras el saiyajin levanto una ceja

-Yo no atacaria una persona inocente y que no se puede defender-

-Mentirso-dijo sin creerle

-Que te lo diga ella entonces-

Cuando dijo eso Diana salio de detras de unas rocas, sorprendiendo a su madre

-El no es malo madre, lo encontre barado en las orillas de la playa-dijo agachando la mirada esperando que la regañe su madre

Hipolita al escuchar eso solo pudo suspirar...

MOMENTOS DESPUES

El saiyajin estaba enfrente Hipolita, quien esta sentada en su trono. Estaban reunidos en su palacio, y no estaban solos

Atras de Gogetto estaba una gran cantidad de amazonas con lanzas, espadas, escudos, arcos y otra variedad de armas. Todas miraban al saiyajin con odio, haciendo que este se confunda al resibir tal trato

-[Supongo que no les agrado que les haya pateado su trasero]-penso divertido

Esa era una razon, la otra razon es por ser hombre

**(Pinshes feminazis :v)**

Diana estaba alado de su madre, ella esperaba que todo resulte bien

-¿Como llegaste hasta aqui?-pregunto seria la reina de las amazonas

-Pues...mmm...la verdad es que no se como llegue aqui exactamente-dijo arrascandose la cabeza con sonrisa digna de un niño

-¡Responde a la reina, hombre!-grito una amazona intentando intimidarlo

-¡Ya lo hice!, no se como llegue aqui-

Hipolita saca de su cintura una cuerda brillante, llamandole la atencion de Gogetto

-¿Eh?¿Que es eso?-pregunto interesado, podia sentir ki divino venir del lazo

-Es el Lazo de la Verdad, fue forjado por el dios Hefesto del Cinturon Dorado de Gea que alguna vez llevó Antiope, hermana de lareina Hipolita. El Lazo es irrompible y capaz de sujetar incluso a seres muy poderosos, con el poder concedido por el fuego de Hestia, el Lazo obliga a que cualquier persona sujeta a él diga la verdad-respondio Hipolita

-Guau, interesante-dijo mirando con mucha atencion al lazo

-Atalo a tu mano-dijo Hipolita arrojando le el lazo el saiyajin

Gogetto lo hace y pudo sentir como el lazo intentaba entrar en su mente, el con mucha facilidad inutiliza los intentos de controlar su mente colocando una barrera de ki pero no dijo nada ya que no queria causar un alboroto

-¿Quien eres?¿Que eres?¿Como llegaste hasta aqui?-

Gogetto mira fijamente a los ojos de la reina, cosa que estremecio a la reina ya que sentia que el hpmbre frente ella podia hacerle trizas con solo pestañear

-Puedo enseñartelo-respondio Gogetto con sinceridad

Las amazonas no les agrado eso ya que no confiaban en el, pero Hipolita decidio darle el beneficio de la duda

El saiyajin se aserca tranquilamente hasta la reina de las amazonas y lentamente pone su mano en la cabeza de ella, las guerreras estaban en alerta por si intentaba cualquier cosa en contra de su reina

-Te dolera la cabeza por toda la informacion que recibiras, avisame si te duele mucho y me detrende para qur descances-dijo Gogetyo poniendo una sonrisa que logro increiblemente avergozar a Hipolita

-Entiendo-

Gogetto cerro los ojos y un aura de ki blanco rodeo su cuerpo sorprendiendo a las presentes. Hipolita empezo hacer rodead tambien y luego abrio los ojos levemente

Las amazonas y Diana miraban las reacciones de su reina/madre, con cada segundo que pasa Hipolita abria los ojos de sorpresa, shock y temor. Luego de unos instantes el aura de ki se apaga y Gogetto abre los ojos retirando su mano de la muy sorprendida Hipolita

-Es...increible...pensar que seres haci existen...-susurraba en shock

-Jejeje, si mi universo es muy...especial, se podria decir-bromeo el pelinegro

Hipolita mira a Gogetto, hombre frente ella era alguien de gran poder, podia desaparecer planetas sin ningun esfuerzo pero es de corazon puro, alguien que saltaria a ayudar a una persona sin pensarlo, una persona que lo da todo por proteger a todos los que ama, hasta incluso su propia vida. El guerrero frente ella...es un heroe, en toda extencion de la palabra, sin tan solo todos los hombres fueran asi...

-Gogetto te pido mis mas sinceras disculpas por el trato que te dimos-dijo arrodillandose frente a el

Todas las amazonas abrieron sus ojos y bocas tanto como podian. Diana dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio

-¡Oye, tranquila! No es necesario que hagas eso. Tu solo estabas protegiendo a Diana-dijo humildemente y extendio su mano a la mujer

Ella sonrie y toma su mano con un rubor marcado en su rostro

-Bueno, me gustaria pedirte algo-dijo Hipolita

-¡Claro, no hay problema!-

-¿Te gustaria quedarte en la isla Paraiso?-

-¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!!!-gritaron las mujeres presentes en shock

Diana puso una gran sonrisa de felicidad

Gogetto pone su mano en su menton en una pose mensativa

-Mmmmm...¡Por su puesto!-dijo con sonrisa digna de cierto saiyajin de clase baja y con una mirada digna de cierto principe de los Saiyajin

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
